warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Community Christmas Spoof
SPOILER ALERT Little random spoof, seeing as we're missing holiday stories. You guys can add more dialogue onto it. Enjoy!--Shaf Girl 03:16, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Jayfeather: Hmm, I think I'll visit the tunnels today and go find my stick. Oh, wait, that's right--SOMEBODY broke it! Thornclaw: Don't blame me! Jayfeather: Whatever, I'm going to the tunnels anyway. (At the tunnels) Hollyleaf: Oh, hi Jayfeather. Yeah, I'm alive, and I went to therapy, so I'm cured! Jayfeather: Yeah, right. You're putting colorful Twoleg lights on all the trees. Hollyleaf: Hey, you're blind. How did you know? Jayfeather: Nevermind that. Why are you decorating the forest with Twoleg stuff? Hollyleaf: For Christmas! It's a magical holiday created by Twolegs. I want the Clans to celebrate it. Jayfeather: How do we celebrate Christmas? Hollyleaf: We have to have a Christmas tree with ornaments on it, and holly plants, and lights, and holly plants.... Jayfeather: I'm beginning to see why you love Christmas so much. Lionblaze. No duh! Jayfeather: Hey, what are you going here? Hey people! Add on to the story! It's a community thing, get it?--Shaf Girl 06:00, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Lionblaze: I thought I could go for a walk with you. Jayfeather: Well can't you see I'm talking with Hollyleaf. Lionblaze: WHAT!! She's alive!! Hollyleaf: Hello would any of you guys help me with this cause it take quite a long time you know! Yeah so that was random but Is it good...--Merry Christmas! From Pebbleshine!!Pebbleshine 06:41, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Lionblaze: OK! Jayfeather: Whatever. (A little while later...) Hollyleaf: Jayfeather are you blind?! Jayfeather: Duh. Why does it feel warm? Hollyleaf: That tree you're in! The lights are on fire! X.x Mixty <3 Tears that clean the soul C= Lionblaze: Jayfeather you idiot get out of there!! Jayfeather: (jumps out of the fire and pours water all over it) Happy? Lionblaze: Yes I am now... Hollyleaf: Hum....Lionblaze were did you come up with that word? was it Idiot? Lionblaze: I don't know it just popped into my head. And it's fun to say!! Idiot, Idiot Idiot... Jayfeather: Ok Lionblaze now you're the idiot, now what do we do since we have finished decorating every single tree. Hollyleaf: We Wait For SANTA!!!! Yeeeeee!!!!! I cant wait!! Jayfeather: Hollyleaf get a grip on yoruself! you sound like a kit!! Lionblaze: No need to be grumpy Jayfeather. Yet agian random...Pebbleshine (rest of ThunderClan comes over) Leafpool: No, Christmas is much more about decorating the trees. Jayfeather: MOM, GET OUT OF HERE! Other cats: O__O Firestar: Er, Jayfeather, we don't mention that whole scandal. Lionblaze: What? It's not like Mom is Britney Spears. Leafpool: Well, actually.....nevermind. I've learned more about Christmas, and there's several more important things to do. Squirrelflight: Like what?! I wanna help, I wanna help!!!!!!!!! Leafpool: Let's see, we need special Christmas food, like ham, cookies, and fruit cake, plus some other stuff, I suppose, though we don't want it to be too much like Thanksgiving..... Brambleclaw: Thanksgiving? Hollyleaf: And we need to all make wish lists for Santa, asking what we want for Christmas. Then we put the notes together with cookies and milk, and on Christmas Eve, when we're all sleeping, Santa flies to the forest on this sled with reindeer and puts gifts by the Christmas tree. That's another thing--we need to give gifts to each other. Leafpool: And we need to choose a tree to be the Christmas tree. We need to put ornaments on it and a train around it... Brackenfur: That's a lot of stuff to do! Firestar: Then we should split up! Some cats should make the Christmas feast, and others can go send cards to the other Clan leaders to join us, and other cats decorate the Christmas tree and the rest of the forest, and of course, everyone needs to get gifts for everyone. We had a week till Christmas--now go! Dang, that was a bit long. :D--Shaf Girl 00:43, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Firestar: Sandstorm, Brackeny, and Poofybear- Brackenfur and Lionblaze: THAT'S NOT MY NAME!!!!!!!!!!! Firestar: Sorry, you guys led the Christmas feast patrol and the other cats attack Leafpool. Leafpool: DAD! Firestar: sorry :3 The other cats will make cards for the loser clans Cats: YAY! Leafpool: What do I do? Firestar: You and that midget sitting by you will make decorations for the Christmas tree and Hollyberry and Loserpelt will help you decide the tree Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Dustpelt: HEY! Firestar: sorry XD Random yet funny :P -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 01:07, December 19, 2009 (UTC) (Clan starts doing jobs) Jayfeather: I can't believe this!! Hollyleaf this is all your fault. And don't get me started with Firestar and Leafpool. Dustpelt: I know what was that about? Firestar calling us Loserpelt and Midget! Poppyfrost: You can't blame him he is getting old, I wonder when he is going to died cause its been some what 5 years! Jayfeather: You're .... What Poppyfrost what are you doing here?? Hee hee I really wantewd to include Poppyfrost, she's my fave character.--Merry Christmas From Pebbleshine!! 05:40, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Poppyfrost: I don't wanna celebrate Cristmas! Can we have another Holiday? Hollyleaf: Umm... Jayfeather: There's Kwanza, Hannuka, Eid... and I can't think of any other holidays that are around this time. Poppyfrost: Umm... I have no idea of what to say. =X Happy Holidays!!![talk:Mistyfur|Jinglebells, Jinglebells, Jinglebells rock!]] Berrynose: Come on, baby, we should at least try celebrating Christmas. Poppyfrost: You only like me because I remind you of Honeyfern! (begins sobbing) Jayfeather: Sigh, here we go again. Hollyleaf: Come on, Poppyfrost, you and Berrynose can help put up the stockings by the fireplace. Poppyfrost: (still sobbing) What's a fireplace? Hollyleaf: Oh, right, we need someone to build it. MIDNIGHT! Midnight: (lumbers towards them, carrying a tool box) I make fireplace, I make fireplace GOOD! Jayfeather: Uh, yeah. Okay Lionblaze, you better go to the feast patrol. Grandma and Brackenfur are fighting again. Brackenfur: My fur's golden! GOLDEN! What now?! Sandstorm: Oh, back in my day it was called ginger. No one has names like the good ol' days anymore. Lionblaze: Okay, break it up.... Spiderleg: Hey, guys, I can't write cards very well with my skinny fingers. Could I go look for the Christmas tree with you two and Dustpelt? Jayfeather: Actually, you, Hollyleaf, Leafpool, and Dustpelt could go search. I'm going to stay here and supervise the card-making. Hollyleaf: But you can't even read! You're blind! Jayfeather: Exactly! I won't have to read the sappy notes! Hollyleaf: -__- Randomness strikes again.--Shaf Girl 19:59, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Jayfeather: OWNED Hollyleaf: Shut up Firestar: Poofybear, I'm hungry! Lionblaze: I HATE YOU OLD MAN! Brackenfur: I'M WITH YOU! Firestar: ............ Lionblaze: HA! SPEECHLESS! Firestar: OHHH, THERE ONCE WAS A CHICKEN! IT HAD NO HAIR! THERE ONCE WAS A LIONBLAZE! IT HAD NO FUR! Lionblaze: Gah!! My ears! Brackenfur: *has heart attack* Leafpool: No Brackenfur! *treats Brackenfur* Brackenfur: *is alive* I HATE YOU OLD MAN, YOU MADE ME HAVE A HEART ATTACK! Firestar: Ah, what joy life brings! :P LOL -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 20:35, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sorreltail: Firestar!!! What did you do?? Firestar: I sang a song... Sorreltail:(has a fit) But...Butyouy nearly KILLED Brackenfur! Firestar: So. Lionblaze: Sorreltail calm down let out your inner anger... Sorreltail: Ok, ON THE OLD MAN!!!!!! (Attacks Firestar) (The whole clan comes) Clan: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! there can't think anymore--Merry Christmas From Pebbleshine!! 03:23, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ( about three hours later) Leafpool: Hey. Jayfeather. Help me over here. Some mouse-brained cats got really hurt from fighting Firestar. Jayfeather: Like you're not mouse-brained! You mated with Crowfeather! Leafpool (all quiet) : That's not the same. Firestar (laying down next to Sandstorm a couple tail-lengths away) Yes it is. Leafpool: Yeah, Firestar, like you aren't bad enough with sharing tounges with Spottedleaf in your dreams! Sandstorm: You piece of fox-dung! (runs away towards lake) Firestar (calling over his shoulder towards Leafpool while running after Sandstorm) It's like the quest all over again! Kestrelflight: What's wrong with him? Leafpool: What are you doing here Kestrelflight? This is ThunderClan territory! Kestrelflight (sad) : Don't you guys even like me? (whimpers) Likey? Add more to it!! --[[User:Honeyrose34|<'Rosey'<>]]<[[User Talk:Honeyrose34|'Happy Leaf-bare!'<>]] Leafpool: No. *laughs evilly* Jayfeather: She's in one of her moods today Hollyleaf: Are we ever going to get back to work? Jayfeather: Shut up. and anyway, you shouldn't be here. The Erin Hunters haven't brought you back to ThunderClan yet. Leafpool: Who are the Erin Hunters? Lionblaze: He had another dream. Jayfeather: Did not! I just....know. Kestrelflight: oh yeah, right. I'll see you guys later, I'm going to the moon! (jumps up into sky but only goes a foot of the ground) I'm going to go work on that. Bye! Lionblaze: That was really weird! Leafpool: 0_O Jayfeather: Let's get back to work. Winnie the Pooh: Hiya guys! Jayfeather: Who are you? And how did you get here? And how come you can speak cat? Winnie the Pooh: I'm Pooh! The Pooh Bear! I came from up there. (points at woods behind ThunderClan camp) That's the Hundred Acre Woods! And...It's a long story about the cat speaking thing.... Firestar (huffing and puffing after chasing Sandstorm) : Get...off....of...ThunderClan....territory....NOW! Winnie the Pooh: Well, you don't have to be mean! Anyway, bye. I'm goging to go see Tigger. Bye! (runs back to Hundred Acre Woods) Dovepaw: Who was that, Lionblaze? Lionblaze: Go listen to some beavers.(shoves Dovepaw away) Leafpool: 0_O....Lionblaze? Jayfeather (eyes Lionblaze) : He said....go find some believers. Firestar: Believers of who? Lionblaze: Um......Santa. Yeah, Santa Ha! anymore to add? -- --[[User:Honeyrose34|<'Rosey'<><> Hollyleaf: (gasp) That's it! If we're ever going to celebrate Christmas, we need to find other believers who aren't injured like all those cats from the fight. Maybe we should go into those Hundred Acre Woods where that bear went. Firestar: That's a brilliant idea! You, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Leafpool, Berrynose, Poppyfrost, and Spiderleg all head in that direction. Lionblaze: It amazes me how you can randomly list off names. Are you even sure it's a good idea to take Poppyfrost? She's still suffering from her mental breakdown about Berrynose and Honeyfern. Jayfeather: Yeah, and Spiderleg snapped his long legs in the fight, and Leafpool is in one of her moods again.... Firestar: Oh, come on, it's no trouble. And while you're at it, take Sandstorm with you too. (whispers) Spottedleaf and I need some alone time. Sandstorm: I HEARD THAT! Firestar: Sigh, alright, you guys head off. (five minutes later) Lionblaze: Who assigned you to be patrol leader, sis? Hollyleaf: I'm the one who knows the most about Christmas. If we meet any woodlanders, I'll be ready to explain our mission. How's it going back there, guys? Spiderleg: (using crutches) It's all good. Thanks for making these, Leafpo-- (trips and falls) Leafpool: Here, I'll help you.... Jayfeather: Oooo, looks like Mom is looking for other available toms, eh? Berrynose: Isn't Spiderleg with Daisy? Poppyfrost: (sniffs) No, he left her, like you desperately want to leave me! (sobs uncontrollably) Hollyleaf: Hopefully, it's just her pregnancy hormones acting up. I wonder how they're doing back at camp? I assigned Midnight to help the injured cats make three big cards to invite the other Clans over for Christmas. Someone want to explain the chaos at camp?--Shaf Girl 22:16, December 20, 2009 (UTC) (Back At Da TunderKlan Camp x3) Dovepaw: Ivypaw, Back'r up! Ivypaw: *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*... Firestar: What is that!? Ivypaw: *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*... Dovepaw: It's the fireplace! Firestar: FIRE!!! :) I love it!!! *kisses fireplace* Spottedleaf, Sandstorm, and Cinderpelt: *cries* Firestar: *touches fire* OW! IZ HOT!!! :P I have no idea of what to say. =X AGAIN. Happy Holidays!!!Jinglebells, Jinglebells, Jinglebells rock! Sandstorm: Yes leave us and go to the fire like you always do! *Cries more* Ivypaw: I'm a Firetruck! *Get's water and puts out fire* Ha Ha! Take that Fire!!!!*does evil laugh* Firestar: You piece of Foxdung!! *Has heart attack and dies* Sandstorm:NO! Now there is no point of living... Spottedleaf and Cinderpelt: There is Sandstorm. You don't want to be dead like us. And think of your kits! Sandstorm: You mean Squrrirlflight and Leafpool. Cinderpelt: No you're pregnant... Sandstorm: What you have to be kidding me!!! More Kits Great!! Ivypaw: What does it mean if your pregnant? Dovepaw: yeah what does it mean? Sorry felt random and I can't belive that this story thing has gotten so long!!--Merry Christmas From Pebbleshine!! 07:56, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Midnight: Let Midnight explain, in song, while working on cards! Firestar: (leaps back up) No, wait, stop! Midnight: HIT IT! ("You're Having My Baby" begins playing) Midnight: (begins chopping down trees) Having my baby, what a lovely way of saying how much you love me..... Sandstorm: Great StarClan.... Midnight: You're a woman in love and I love what is going through you..... Cats: (scream in torture) (back in the Hundred Acre Woods....) Spiderleg: Hey, guys, did you hear something screa--whoa! (trips and falls) Jayfeather: All I hear is you flopping around. Lionblaze: I swear, this is the fourth time we've passed this bush. Are you definitely sure this is the way to go, Hollyleaf? Hollyleaf: Oh, stop whining! It's not like we're in danger or anything. Winnie the Pooh: (pops out with several other woodlanders) Hello there! This should be interesting.--Shaf Girl 22:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Tigger (bouncing) : Hiya! I'm Tigger! The one and only Tigger in the Hundred Acre Forest! Piglet: You mean Hundred Acre Woods. Tigger: What he said! Hollyleaf: Do you mind getting out of our way. We are on a very special mission for Christmas. (charges up hill past Pooh) Lionblaze: Wait up! Jayfeather: Excuse my stupid siblings. Winnie the Pooh: Shh! The children are watching. Jayfeather: What are children? Winnie the Pooh: Human youngsters. Spiderleg: Do you mean Twolegs? Piglet: You guys better get going, your friends are gone. (points up hill where Lionblaze and Hollyleaf went) Poppyfrost: They're gone! *Children laughter sounds above* Jayfeather: They think it's funny! Child Watcher 1: Hey! The little kitty is talking! *Children make oh's and ah's* Poppyfrost: I'm glad I'm not giving birth to weirdo Twoleg kits. Berrynose: Well....I'm not that weird. Poppyfrost: Well I'm getting back to camp. We're lost, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze disappeared.... Child Watcher 2: Bye bye, kitties. Jayfeather: Stop that! *Children start crying* *Parent voices sound: Stupid TV show! They talk back to my kids!* Piglet: Great! You just canceled our show!!!! Child Watcher 3: I can still hear you! Bad kitty! No more yarn for you! Winnie the Pooh: You better leave or you'll be getting our show bad reviews. Jayfeather: Fox dung to YOU! Child Watcher 4: Where's the fox? Hahahahaha!!!! -- Honeyrose34 23:45, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Jayfeather: #%!@#$#^%@ Children: Oooo...!!! Child watcher 6: hey i'm 9 years old here so i can handle it for (BEEP)ing out loud and i know i should watch those 4 letter words! Poppyfrost: Jayfeather, if you talk like that you can't look at me or my kits. >( Jayfeather: What?!?!?! I'm BLIND PEOPLE!!! :( (Back at camp... lol) Midnight: *Finishes singing* Everyone there: FINALLY!! :) lol Bleedin' Love <3 ♥ Jayfeather: So... uh... Poppyfrost. How are you today? Your pelt looks so smooth and glossy! Berrynose: Hey, she's my mate! Get away from her! Poppyfrost: *Starts wailing again* You wanted Jayeather to be my mate all along didn't you! You don't love me! You love Honeyfern! You always loved Honeyfern! Lionblaze: Hey just a second. Jayfeather, did you just say that Poppyfrost's pelt looks glossy? Jayfeather: Uh huh. Lionblaze: I hate to break it to you bro, but YOU'RE BLIND! Jayfeather: But who says that means I can't see? Firestar: I do! I say everything! Elephant! Poppyfrost: How did you get here. Aren't you supposed to be back in camp? Firestar: *Teleports to Poppyfrost's other side* Does that answer your question? Poppyfrost: *Starts wailing* Berrynose: Oh, go save another Clan, Firestar! Jayfeather: Yeah, I hear about one called LightningClan that has some manic-depressed queen in it and some stupid loud mothed tom. Lionblaze: Uh, I think you mean Thunder''Clan, Jayfeather. Jayfeather: Make that two loud-mouthed toms. Berrynose: And a grumpy blind one. Leafpool: And an emo medicine cat. Lionblaze: Which of course would be you, wouldn't it? Leafpool: Sure is! Jayfeather: How did you get here? Leafpool: Same as old man golden here. Sandstorm: *from a very long way away* You mean ginger! Leafpool: It runs in the family. Lionblaze: Awesome! Leafpool: Well, everyone except you. I think StarClan said something to do with Breezepelt... Lionblaze: GRRRRR! *teleports to were Breezepelt is patrolling* Jayfeather: I thought you said that he can't teleport. Leafpool: *Shrugs* I just don't like Breezepelt. Lionblaze: *re-appears* Sorry, I'm not used to writing spoof things. This was my first try. --[[User:Dawnfeather| '''Dawnfeather' ]] talk! 03:08, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Midnight: Me made fireplace GOOD! Lionblaze: Oh....... #!@(*$!) Spiderleg: Now, was it really necessary to teleport here? Poppyfrost: Berrynose! Nooooo! Jayfeather: Berrynose... 2D.... An improvement! Midnight: Me make all GOOD! lol --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 03:13, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Blackstar: *teleports* I'M A BIRD! I'M A PLANE! .......................................................................... I'M A BIRDPLANE!!!!!! Let's all go mate with kittypets and turn into ThunderClan, complain that nobody follows the Warrior Code theen break it ourselves! YAAAAAAAY!!! Lionblaze: Who are you, and what have you done with Blackstar? Blackstar: My name is Twinkle-Fairy-Plop-Plop, and I threw Blackstar off a cliff! Lionblaze: Oh really? Blackstar: Fly with me, and I will show you oh great talking gummi bear. Jayfeather: now this I gotta see. Lionblaze: I don't know how many times I have to say this, but YOU CAN'T SEE!!! Jayfeather: What? Lionblaze: What? Jayfeather: I'm blind! I can't hear you! Speak loudder. Lionblaze: okay... *follows Blackstar* *looks over cliff* where is the dead Blackstar? Blackstar: *grabs self by tail* WEEEEEEEEEEEE! *throws self off cliff* DIE BLACKSTAR!!!!! Littlesong 03:25, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Firestar: That's two improvements to the forest in just one day! Woop woop woop woop! Woop woop woop woooooop woop! Berrynose: I'm not dead. Firestar: Okay, one then! Kestrelflight: How did you become 3D again? Big Bad Wolf: I huffed and I puffed and I- Jayfeather: Go home! Big Bad Wolf: *wimpers* Yes sir. child watcher 6: lol Midnight: Me make GOOOOOOD! Kestrelflight: uh, that wasn't you, that was the wolf. Midnight: Me make you GOOD! *attempts to squash Kestrelflight* Kestralflight: Aren't you lot going to help me? Leafpool: Nah, we still don't like you. Firestar: I'll save you! Jayfeather: What did we tell you earlier? Go save some other Clan for once! Firestar: Well, technically, Kestrelflight is WindClan. Spiderleg: And because of your daughter there is no difference between WindClan and ThunderClan anymore. Firestar: Hmm, fair enough! *teleports back to camp* Blackstar: Thank goodness for getting rid of him! Kestrelflight: No improvements then. Midnight: *Squishes Kestrelflight* Blackstar: That brings the tally up to one again, then. Lionblaze: How did you survive? Big Bad Wolf: I huffed and I puffed and-- Jayfeather: Get out of here! Big Bad Wolf: No really, I huffed and I puffed and I blew the moon out of position so that it's lunar attraction pulled Blackstar out of the gorge! Leafpool: *shrugs* I suppose that's possible. Sorry. I enjoy adding to this spoof to much. =D --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 03:47, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Blackstar: *comes back out of nowhere* Blackstar ALIVE. Awww! Jayfeather: *mutters* Let's just give him a present and throw him off the cliff. Blackstar: Blackstar don't WANT present! *scream* Child Watcher 1: *mauls* Mother: *mauls* Grandmother: *mauls* *all generations maul* ThunderClan: *jaws drop open* Blackstar: BLACKSTAR LIKE BLOOD... Jayfeather: Let's get going now. Child Watchers: NO! Jayfeather: *teleports away* Everyone else:*teleports away* Poppyfrost: *starts sobbing AGAIN* Berrynose: *groan* WHAT? *mutters* Stupid she-cats, always getting all worked up... Poppyfrost: There's no more cookies! Firestar: Since when were there cookies? Midnight: I make cookies GOOD. Firestar: *glances at empty plate* Who ate them all? Midnight: I eat cookies GOOD. :4 the 4est! 14:59, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Jayfeather: *appears in Canada* Awww ****** (back at camp) Firestar: Poofybear, punish Midnight! Lionblaze: MY NAME'S NOT POOFYBEAR! Leafpool: *is tending to Blackstar* Firestar: Poofybear!! *blows a vein* Lionblaze: *grumbles* Fine Midnight: *screams* Me think this BAD. Lionblaze: Midnight, make the cookies again and PLEASE don't eat them. Midnight: Alright, Poofybear! Lionblaze: GAHHH!!!!! lol -Leafy 15:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Jayfeather: Who wants some Canadian bacon? Other cats: Bacon...? Jayfeather: Here, look! *throws bacon at cats* Lionblaze: It looks like ham! Jayfeather: ... It is. Firestar: I WANT COOKIES Jayfeather: I WANT SMART Midnight: I NOT FAT Lionblaze: I WANT QUIET *Firestar, Jayfeather, and Midnight shut up* Leafpool: How are the Christmas cards going? Crowfeather: Do you like mine? *Holds up a mud-covered, torn-up Christmas card with no cheer at all* Leafpool: It's beautiful. Put it over there. *points at Firestar's mouth* Hollyleaf: I made one randomly! *holds up a card with Leafpool's pelt on it* Leafpool: Give me that! Hollyleaf: I made cookies for you, Leafpool! Leafpool: Ooh! What's in them? Hollyleaf: Your blood and deathberries. And something else I made myself. ThunderClan: GO HOLLYLEAF! Crowfeather and Kestrelflight: GO COOKIES! Pooh: I WANT HONEY! *sticks head in jar* ThunderClan: 0_o Leafpool: Okay then. These cookies sound yummy! *pushes them into magical pile of magical stuff made out of toxic waste* Midnight: I FINISHED Firestar: ooh! Cookies! Midnight: I make GOOD cookies that don't look GOOD Firestar: What's this? Midnight: Oh, sorry. That mine. *pulls underwear back from Firestar* Firestar: 0_0 Midnight: >_> <_< ^_^ Firestar: Um, that has rocket ships on it. Thornclaw: I'M A ROCKET SHIP! *zooms away to Canada for REAL bacon* :4 the 4est! 16:37, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Lionblaze: Okay, I have some decorations! *holds up Midnight's pelt* Midnight: BAD POOFYBEAR! Hollyleaf: I made some coco! Jayfeather: I have some bacon! Hollyleaf: It's ham! Jayfeather: It's Canadian bacon! Hollyleaf: Oh, well, did you guys pick a tree? Firestar: Loserpelt sucks! Dustpelt: I hate you, but yes we did! Hollyleaf: Any decorations? Brackenfur: We have the old man's pelt! Hollyleaf: Good! Put it on the tree as the star! Sandstorm: lol Lionblaze: lol? What's that? Sandstorm: Laugh out Loud. Lionblaze: Oh Jayfeather: BACON! -Leafy 17:34, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Spiderleg: Alright, that's it! How come we keep transporting to different places? Jayfeather: Uh, I dunno. Spiderleg: And why is everyone acting weird?! Hollyleaf: It's almost like there's magic in the air. Midnight: Ho, ho, ho! I no tell you who I really am, do I? Hollyleaf: Oh no, you're not-- Midnight: (turns into Santa) Ho, ho, ho! Lionblaze: (grabs machine gun) WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MIDNIGHT! Midnight/Santa: I am Midnight! Midnight and Santa, one and the same! Ho, ho, ho! Bring the presents! (a sleigh with reindeer flies over, elves begin throwing gifts to everyone in the Clans) Jayfeather: So...Santa's a girl badger? Elf that looks strangly like Sol: Well, duh! Aw, Dasher, I asked everyone to go before we left. Dasher: Sorry, Mr. Head Elf, sir. Dancer: Nice...... Midnight/Santa: Everyone, open your presents! Odd little twist, eh?--Shaf Girl 21:34, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Dovepaw: Look what I got, Mother!!!!! Whitewing: What is it? Dovepaw: A pair of dove wings!! (Jayfeather smiles at the words of dove wings) Lionblaze: What are you smiling about? All you got was a feather. Crowfeather: I'll be taking that back! (grabs feather form Jayfeather.) Jayfeather: HEY!!!!!! Give that back! I'm a birdy too! Birdy: Who called me? Firestar: OMS! Where did he come from???? Hollyleaf: What's OMS? Firestar: Oh my StarClan. Ivypaw: Bad, Firestar! You went against one of the Ten Commandments of StarClan! That's know swearing with the name of StarClan in it. Daisy: Whatever. Bluestar: Bye bye kitty! (kills Daisy for mocking StarClan) Child Watcher 5: Bye Daisy! Child Watcher 5's Mother: Winnie the Pooh isn't the same anymore. Child Watcher 5: Mother, this isn't Pooh bear, it's Warriors. Child Watcher 5's Mother: What kind of show has killing in it? Child Watcher 5: Father's shows of course. Jayfeather (comes back with feather again): We are NOT a show miss!! Child Watcher 5's Mother: Where's the voice box??? (looks in living room for it) How else could they hear us? Jayfeather: I'm blind, not deaf!!!! We have ears! Cats have ears too! Child Watcher 5: Ha ha! Jayfeather silly blind kitty cat! Jayfeather: Stop that! Oh, how I love the Child Watchers! I even came up w/ then. I'm smart! :) -- Honeyrose34 21:57, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Child Watch 5: *grabs Jayfeather by his tail and pulls him out of da tv* JAYFEATA! *puts Jayfeather on a camel* Every cat between the lake and old forest: YAY!!! THE GRUMP IS ON A HUMP!!! lol Bleedin' Love <3 ♥ Kanye West: Yo, Jayfeather, I 'm happy for you, and Ima let you finish, but Beyonce has some of the best fur of all time! OF ALL TIME!!!!! Hollyleaf: OMS, who is that?! Midnight: Random Twoleg. Oh, Cupid, my dear reindeer. (claps hands together) Cupid: (shoots Kanye West with arrow) Kanye West: Yo, Jayfeather, ima kiss you now. Jayfeather: AAHHHHHHHHHH!!! (jumps out of TV and back into forest) Kanye West: (smashes into TV but can't get through) Child Watcher's father: (starts beating up Kanye West with a baseball bat) Child watcher: Take that! Rosekit and Toadkit: Whoa, this show is awesome! Daisy: (comes back to life, tries to shield the kits' eyes) Spiderleg, help! Spiderleg: Yawn, I'm not with you anymore. Poppyfrost: STUPID TOMS NEVER HELP! firestar: i heard that! Spiderleg: Alright, alright, come here, kids...... Hollyleaf: Now, let's see what I got for Christmas. Oh boy, an Ashfur punching bag, yipee! Other cats: (stare) Hollyleaf: I mean, oh no, what a cruel thing! So, what did you guys get? --Shaf Girl 21:08, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Lionblaze: I got um.... Firestar: *laughs* You got a brush! Hollyleaf: um Jayfeather: It's because Firestar calls him Poofybear so his hair's poofy. Hollyleaf: Oh Random Cats: *stare* Ashfur: Yeah! I got a Squirrelflight action figure! Hollyleaf: Dude, I killed you! Ashfur: So? Cats: *stare* Sandstorm: I got a.....um...... tuna? Firestar: My gift to you! Sandstorm: Thanks? lol "I got a Squirrelflight action figure!" -Leafwhisker 15:31, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Dovepaw: There are the other clans! And aren't Toadkit and Rosekit... never mind... X_x Wait! There are the other clans! Mistyfoot: *enters ThunderClan Camp wearing a santa hat* Hi guys! Onestar: *Mutters* Firestar thinks he's so great... Firestar: IMA GREAT CAT! I'M DA BEST KITTY-KAT EVER!!! :) Random Cats: X_X lol!!! Today would be da perfect Christmas is Chaand would reply to my email to him!!! ♥ lol Bleedin' Love <3 ♥ Blssompaw: All I want for Cwistmas are my two fwont teeths, my two fwont teeths, all I want for Cwistmas are my two fwont teeths, so I could wish you a merry Cwistmas! Everyone: X_X Firestar: Let's see... wat ya got, Onestar? Onestar: OMFSC! It's... it's... it's...- What is it? x3 ♥ lol Bleedin' Love <3 ♥ Blossompaw: It Bwackstar! Briarpaw: No, silly, it's Brokenstar! Bumblepaw: No it's TIGERSTAR! Midnight/Santa: DIE! (beats Black/Broken/Tigerstar with a sledgehammer) Black/Broken/Tigerstar: Curses! I will return on Halloween! (disappears) child watcher 6: well at least they didn't put scourge in here now THAT would be bad Hollyleaf: What's Halloween? Lionblaze: How can you be nuts about Christmas but don't know about Halloween?! It's the best holiday ever! We better start decorating...... Other cats: Ah jeez....... The End! I hope you guys enjoyed making this Christmas spoof. Thanks to everyone who participated, and Happy Holidays!--Shaf Girl 18:03, December 27, 2009 (UTC) This is the end of the show, In case you didn’t know, But you really should have known by now! This is the end of the show, So let’s all open presents now! Mosswhisker and Stealthfire: COPYRIGHT! Shaf Girl: oops. Child watcher 6: son of a nuke Category:Fan Fictions